


It's a walk in the park

by JUSTplainHate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: a cute sizzy fanfiction





	It's a walk in the park

Simon woke up the sun hitting his face, he looked to his side to see where it came from and sighed he missed the heat from the sun on his face, he could stand in the sun as a vampire which made him happy but he could no longer remember how the sun felt when it kissed his skin on a hot day. Every vampire wanted to be like him a ‘daylighter’ as they called it but what is the point of walking in the sun when you can’t feel it.

Simon sighed and walked up the window, he looked out the window for a bit and closed the curtains, no longer letting the sun in. He closed his eyes let a breath out opening them again and walked to his dresser drawers and pulled out a random pair of pants and a shirt and threw them on the bed.

He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, he got undressed and stepped in feeling the water hit his face, another thing he missed the heat from the water he could no longer feel that he no longer could remember that feeling of how it felt to have the water hit your face in the early morning when it was cold , he didn’t miss that the cold, he could no longer feel it but he didn’t miss as much as he missed the heat.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Izzy sat at her desk typing away, the institute had been overflowing with case files and Izzy was typing up the last few that they had to send away to the clave by the end of the day, Izzy knew she could do it on time, she has been working later more often, she barely gave time to herself or get enough sleep to be able to function like a normal human being for the rest of the day.

Izzy sighed as she lent back n her time to type up the last case file, she looked at the computer in front of her the screen blaring in her face, she squinted her eyes and looked at the corner at the screen and saw the time it read

**_7:00_ **

She had been up all night. She didn’t realise it at the time. She let out a loud yawn stretching her arms out behind her head, moving her neck a bit since it was stiff, she carefully placed her hands back on the keyboard and finishing up and the report and hitting the send button and letting out a sigh of relief, she leant forward and turn the computer off shutting her eyes, hurting from the glare of the computer.

Izzy got up and walked around the room for a bit, it was quite in the morning not a lot of people were up but it was busy, people walking back and to with case files they had either been given or needed to write up. She walked around for a bit until she saw the familiar ginger hair and walked up to the figure

“Hey, Clary” Izzy stated tiredly giving a soft smile towards her.

 

<><><><><><><><><><>  
Simon looked at his phone debating whether to the text to Izzy, would she reject him? How would he handle it? He wanted to take her out for a nice meal, he knew he wouldn’t be able to eat any of the food but she did save his life and he owed her one for that. Simon knew that Izzy has been pushing herself too hard, she deserved a break from work for a day.

Simon looked down at his phone at the text message

**_Hey, do you want to meet at the hunter's moon? 8'o Clock sounds okay, you don’t have to_ **

Simon hit the send button and threw his phone on his bed, laying down on his bed as well looking up at the ceiling, he had a gut-wrenching feeling what if he did something wrong? What if Izzy takes it the wrong way and never talks to him again? It was stupid thoughts to have but never than the less Simon had them, he picked up his phone to see if Izzy had texted back it had only been five minutes but he waited for that text to come back.

A few more minutes passed and the sound of a text came through a wave of relief washed over Simon as Izzy agreed to go out for dinner, he sat on his bed happy knowing that he had time to get dressed but he didn’t have anything nice to wear, he sat there debating whether he should go to the hotel dumort and ask Raphael for a suit. He knew the answer already but it was worth a try and ask him to see if he would lend him something for the evening dinner

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Simon made his way to the hotel dumort surely Raphael has a spare suit that he can lend him for his date tonight, surely Raphael wouldn’t turn down a chance to get rid off of Simon for a while. Anyway, Raphael owed him a favour, he got him out of trouble and said it was his fault instead of Raphael's. Knowing how the clave could be in these situations it was a very stupid thing to do, but the clave saw the importance in Simons ability to walk in the daylight.

He made his way to the door and knocked on it, hoping someone will let him in


End file.
